Najbardziej Przeklęty Miecz Świata
Wszystko ma swój początek i ma swój koniec, Dziś opowiem wam o początkach jednego z najbardziej przeklętych Mieczy jakie widział nasz Świat… Nasza historia, jak wiele podobnych zaczyna się niepozornie i klasycznie, od chęci władzy i potęgi. Otóż mag którego imię przepadło w mrokach historii był tym który sięgnąć chciał dalej niż pozwalała jego moc i który w swojej dumie wezwał z otchłani demona, istotę tak potężną i tak niszczycielską, że zniszczenie maga nie było dla niej problemem. Od tej chwili demon panoszył się po okolicach niszcząc co chciał i zabijając niewinnych. Oczywiście pojawili się demonobujcy, samozwańczy bohaterowie i inni wojacy, którzy obiecywali demona ubić. Ten jednak z potyczek wychodził bez szwanku i na coraz to więcej sobie pozwalał. Aż dnia pewnego, nie dalej jak dwa księżyce od demona uwolnienia pojawił się mag. W miasteczku przedstawił się jako Razyd – tak, teraz każdy byłby podejrzliwy, ale uwczas było to klasyczne, owszem, rzadkie, nie mniej klasyczne imię. Obiecał, że demonologiem jest i istotę nieczystą wypędzi. Ale sług potrzebuje więc kto żyw i chętny niech do wieży dotrze a na terminowanie go przyjmie. Tu należałoby w końcu przedstawić naszych bohaterów, bo ci właśnie na wezwanie maga ruszyli. I nie były to przepiórki żadne ani młodziki. Pierwej kobiety więc wspomnieć należy o Pannie Donie, która świetnie wywijała zarówno mieczem jak i tarczą i jako miecznik mimo kobiecej delikatności. Towarzyszem jej byli mężowie dwaj, jeden to kapłan zwany Olwainem. Mimo spokojnego usposobienia i chęci pomocy bliźniemu nie waha się przed skrzywdzeniem innych, ale tylko w ostateczności, kiedy pokojowe ścieżki prowadziły ku zgubie. Ostatnim ale przez to nie gorszym był inkwizytor Hachico, wojownik prawy i sprawiedliwy. Wspomnieć również należy, iż zwierzoczłekiem był on. Znawcy twierdzą, że od psa pochodzącym, lecz ze względy na sierść koloru słomy oraz przydługi pysk raczej lisowatej natury być powinien. Tako też, jako, że obraz już mamy przejdźmy w co następuje. Bohatery w mieście byli nowi, nawet miasta nie znali a trafili tu po drodze niejako. Odpoczywając w karczmie tako i o domu naszym licytacyjnym, z którego miasto słynie, się dowiedzieli. Ale zainteresowaniem żywym zareagowali właśnie na wieść o demonie, magu i nagrodzie za demona zniszczenie. Tako też noc przespawszy do Burmistrza ruszyli, żeby dowiedzieć się o jakiej nagrodzie mowa. Kiedy Hatchico dowiedział się, że to bardziej jałmużna niż nagroda raczył przekonywać, opisywać jakiej walki z demonem się spodziewa i jak do niej przygotować się trzeba. Dzięki swojej mowie nagrodę podniósł do godziwej wysokości. Mając pewność, że jest nagroda ruszyli do maga od razu nocą byle szybciej i nad ranem pod wierzą się znaleźć. Nie dane im jednak spokojnej drogi zaznać. Olwain w pułapkę wpadł, jego zaś towarzysze swoich uniknęli. Okazało się, że to chłopy z miasteczka na podróżnych idących do maga się przyczaili i zasadzkę przygotowali. Nie dało im to jednak wiele. Bohatery roznieśli ich w mak drobny odcinając kończyny i miażdżąc głowy. Kapłan jedyny życie przeciwnikowi darował, ale szybko Inkwizytor go dopadł i związawszy na przynętę go wziął. Niedaleko też obóz bandytów znaleźli, ale tam tylko jednego wieśniaka, więc szybko go obezwładnili zaklęciem usypiającym. Nad ranem ruszyli do wieży. Tam przywitał ich mag od progu bardzo miło i serdecznie. Przedstawił się jako Razyd. Dwóch bandytów kazał w chlewie położyć i zaprasza na herbatę lub też coś mocniejszego. Po wyjaśnieniu celu ich wizyty, potwierdzeniu stawki za głowę demona i rodzaju obowiązków drużyna rusza z pierwszą misją. Podobno obozowisko drwali zostało zniszczone i muszą to sprawdzić. Na miejscu okazuje się, że ścierwojady i padlinożercy już ucztują na ciałach. Gdy sobie z nimi poradzono przeszli do oględzin ciał. Były zmasakrowane, chociaż to nie w pełni przedstawia zaistniałą sytuację. Wiele ciał było rozczłonkowanych na tak wiele części, że trudno było rzecz czyja ręka do którego torsu pasuje. Na tle tej makabry ciało wręcz nienaruszone wydawało się czymś niezwykłym. Nawet zwierzęta nie odważyły się podjeść do ciała jednej z młodszych dziewczyn. Kiedy podeszli aby sprawdzić czym jest to spowodowane ta obróciła głowę, wysyczała: No czeeeśśśśśśśćććććć i rzuciła się na Inkwizytora, nad którym przejęła kontrolę. Zarówno miecznik, jak i kapłan nie chcieli zranić swojego towarzysza, tak więc próbowali go ogłuszyć. Na szczęście jego szkolenie w walce z demonami pozwoliło uwolnić się mocy demona, którym okazał się Sukub. Po zaciętej walce, gdzie pomogła biała magia Olwaina oraz inkwizytorska wiedza Hachico, udało im się pokonać demona. W zwycięskiej chwale wrócili do wieży. Tak mag Przekazał im czego się dowiedział. Mianowicie potrzebuje on Altigantowego ostrza, Magicznego korzenia oraz Magicznego fioletowego Kryształu. Drużyna rozdzieliła się więc, każde szukało innego przedmiotu. Pierwsza z zadaniem uporała się Dona, która korzenia szukała. Dzięki znajomości ziół i dobrej orientacji w terenie ustaliła gdzie prawdopodobnie powinien być. Miałą dobre przeczucia, ale nie wiedziała, że dziki również delektują się tym korzeniem. Musiała jedynie je wypędzić i zdobyła korzeń. Trudniejsze okazało się zdobycie miecza. Owszem w wielkim mieście problemem by to nie było, ale tu, w mieścinie niewielkiej tylko cudem się to udało. Hachiko wypytał po mieście i okazało się, że Murgrabia ma otrze z altigantu. Oczywiście jak dowiedział się, że jest ono potrzebne aby demona ubić to nie zastanawiał się długo i oddał je inkwizytorowi. Ostatnim niezbędnym składnikiem był kryształ którego zdobyciem zajął się elf. Największą szansę na zdobycie miał w czasie licytacji przedmiotów w domu aukcyjnym. I tak, kilka towarów miała na sobie i w sobie fioletowe kryształy. Ale Olwain nie wiedział który jest Tym Jedynym. Kupował więc kilka przedmiotów na ile mu pozwoliły ich wspólne pieniądze. Niestety finalnie nie zakupił tego co należało i kryształ w pierścieniu trafił do świątyni. Olwain jako kapłan, trochę prośbą, trochę groźbą, ale finalnie zdobył to co było im potrzebne. Cała trójka razem wkracza do wieży. Lecz atmosfera jest już inna. Czuć, że mag przygotowuje coś potężnego. Po omówieniu szczegółów rozpoczęli rytuał. Świece same zgasły, poczuli na twarzach zimny wiatr… Ostrze stojące na środku kręgu bez niczyjej pomocy… Niestety szczegóły rytuału przepadły, ale może to i dobrze, patrząc na to co działo się później… ale tak po dodaniu wszystkich składników miecz przekształcił się w coś okropnego, wy wiecie jaki kształt przybrał. Nie niej mag chwycił ostrze śmiejąc się okropnie. On również zmienił się, urósł i ujawnił swoją prawdziwą formę – Niszczyciela – Razyd Niszczyciel – nie czekając rzucił się na naszych bohaterów. Ciął zabójczo i sprawnie, lecz nie miał doczynienia z młokosami. Inkwizytor swoim popisowym atakiem astralnego cięcia, kapłan swoją białą magią, oraz miecznik z tarczą broniący ich przed Demonem. Po trudnym boju pokonują i powalają Niszczyciela całkowicie unicestwiając go astralnie. Na zimnych kamieniach pozostał tylko miecz. Miecz nazywany Przeklęty Miecz Razyda. Bohaterowie zabrali go ze sobą, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że skorumpuje on ich dusze, co doprowadzi do zniszczenia najpierw drużyny a potem do bratobójczej walki. Przez kilka wieków miecz wędrował z rąk do rąk, lecz nie znalazł godnego wojownika. Potem ucichło o nim, do czasu jak Łowca Smoków z rodziny Nogardów zdobywa go około 100 lat temu w jednym ze starych lochów. Jednak sam nie używa go i przekazuje dalej, lecz nie wiadomo komu. Miecz istnieje, nie łatwo go zniszczyć i nie wiadomo gdzie jest. Tak więc wędrowcze gdy zobaczysz ząbkowane ostrze emanujące złą energią to nie wyciągaj ku niemu ręki a stając w szranki unikaj go niczym żywego ognia.